Come Away With Me
by thumperdaughter4ever
Summary: Harry and Ginny are falling deeper in Love and He has a surprise for her, but Hermione and Ron have a bigger one.
1. Come Away with Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter(I would love to own Daniel Radcliffe though)

A/N I got the idea of this fanfic from the song Come Away With Me by Norah Jones. I hope you like this please R&R.

Prologue: Harry had been living at the burrow since he got out of school, now the last one on summer break was Ginny, who was starting her seventh year. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had no issues taking Harry in, until he got his own place. He recently got a job at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The Weasley's were not surprised when he asked for a blessing from her parents for Ginny's hand in marriage, and they both gave their blessing, but she had to finish school first to get married. (BTW Ginny and Harry had been dating for a year)

Chapter One: Come Away With Me

It was eleven o'clock when Ginny heard a soft knock on her door, she put down her quill and quickly shut the bottle of ink, she was using to do her summer homework.

She got up and carefully opened her door so it wouldn't squeak.

She saw Harry Potter standing there, he quickly put his finger to her lips and told her to be quiet.

"Come with me" he said, as he grabbed her hand and led her downstairs and told her to put her shoes and coat on. She asked where they were going, but he wouldn't respond.

"Do my parents know?" she asked as they walked out the door. He nodded and said "I want to show you some pretty sights."

They took a muggle taxi, to King's Cross Station, and bought tickets for the next morning, they stayed in a hotel overnight.

The next morning they woke up early and had breakfast.

They left the station and enjoyed the train ride to where they were going.

When they got off the train, it had just finished raining so there was a smell of fresh air outside.

Harry went over and sat on a bench and touched an old soda can, she followed him.

He leaned over and whispered portkey in her ear.

She got the point and touched the old soda can with one finger.

Harry figured this looked weird from a muggle's point of view.

Two people sitting on a bench touching a soda can.

Just as she was going to ask him where they were going, she felt that feeling of hook being pulled behind her navel.

They both landed in a field there was a fresh smell after it had finished raining.

There was a small breeze that made the tall grass blow from side to side, as they walked.

A little ways off Ginny could see a little cottage, with smoke coming out of the chimney.

What are we doing? she said turning around to look at him.

They arrived at the cottage 20 minutes later, when they got to the door Harry pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and put it over her eyes.

He then turned and opened the door and it was very quiet when he lead her in the house, there was a fresh smell of food being cooked.

He lead her into the middle of the room and turned her around where her back was to him.

He quickly took the blindfold off of her,and she saw all the Weasley's including Hermione standing there.

What is this she said turning to face Harry.

He took a small box out of his pocket without her noticing.

"Ginevra Weasley", he said getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Ginny was in shock for a moment.

Then through the tears brimming in her eyes and the lump in her throat, she said yes.

Pulling him up off his knee and kissing him.

Later they had a feast with the best cooking Mrs. Weasley had made in his opinion, or maybe it was just because he had happiness flowing through him. Ginny was sitting right beside him and they were holding hands as they ate.


	2. Save The Last Dance For Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...if I did I would be rich and selling this!

A/N I based this chapter off of Save The Last Dance For Me by Michael Buble

Chapter Two: Save The Last Dance For Me

The Weasleys were all back at the Burrow now and everyone was quite happy.

Mrs. Weasley had insisted on putting on an engagement party for Ginny and Harry. The Weasleys had become a little richer because after Harry defeated Voldemort, cause the Ministry Of Magic didn't have to use the money to track Voldemort down and the Death Eaters went down with him.

Mrs. Weasley had insisted on putting a dance floor out in the backyard and putting up a shiny muggle thing called a disco ball.

All of Harry and Ginny's friends from school came and most of them going out with one another, Neville and Luna, Seamus and Parvati and a couple others. Ron and Hermione were there of course.

The night of the party Ginny took hours to decide what she was going to wear. Harry was already in his dress robes and downstairs greeting people at the door, when Ginny finally decided what to wear. The party had already started when she got downstairs, and by the look on Harry's face she picked the right robes to wear, she picked gold robes with shimmery yellow stars, as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs Harry rushed over and kissed her on the cheek he then leaned over and whispered in her ear "you look beautiful" she smiled and started to walk over to the door when he caught her by the arm and kissed her right in front of everybody. As they entered the backyard a slow song started up. Can I have this dance? Harry said as he bowed, grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled. A couple minutes later Harry got drinks for them and went over and talked to Ron. Ginny on the other hand was watching other couples on the dance floor and went over and sat down on a bench kind of away from the dance floor. She was watching Harry though he didn't know that. She loved the way he looked standing there smiling and talking to her older brother, because most brothers would have a fit if they knew their little sister was dating their best friend.

As she was sitting there she heard someone walk up to the bench, but was to absorbed in her thoughts about Harry. Finally Neville's voice came through her thoughts. "Hi Neville" she said smiling up at him.

"Would you like to dance?" he said as another song started. "Sure" she said getting up and walking over to the dance floor. For a moment it reminded her of when she went to the Yule Ball with him. She smiled as Neville started dancing like a maniac. A couple minutes later she went over to Harry, since she was hidden by the trees over by him she kind of eavesdropped on Harry. He was talking about the cottage that he had taken her to when he proposed, she guessed. "Actually I bought that place, but I'm going to stay here for the rest of the summer and then I am going to live there and make the place a little bigger since we might start a family" Harry said to Ron. Ginny smiled at the thought, sure it had popped into her head a couple of times, but she didn't think he wanted to just yet. At that moment Ginny emerged from behind the trees. "Hi dear" Harry said, smiling at her. She figured it best not to tell him that she just heard him say something she hoped he would. She didn't want to say something like that in front of her brother.

Long after the party was over, Harry was cleaning up because Ginny can't use magic outside school. She insisted on helping, but Harry protested and she went up to bed, but Ginny hadn't gone to bed she was to busy trying to figure out what the bridesmaids dresses would look like and even more what her dress would look like. Harry came into her room a little while later, he actually was going to go in there to give her a kiss good night, cause he figured she was already asleep. He was startled when Ginny sat up so quickly. "Shh" there are people trying to sleep in this house you know, she said looking at him smiling. "I just came in here to give you a kiss", though I thought you would already be asleep, he said. "Nope" she said, "just thinking".

"About what" he asked, smiling at her. "Oh, the wedding, getting a house, maybe even family later on." "Yeah", he said, "I wanted to talk to you about that." "I got a house" he said. "I know" Ginny said, "I heard you talking to Ron earlier." "And yes, I know where it is", she said leaning over and kissing him. He turned and kissed her more passionately this time. Ginny shivered as they kissed. They started to lay down, he lifted her shirt up over her head. "Are you sure?" he asked kissing her neck. "Yes, I'm ready she whispered."


	3. Ginny's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with it.

A/N: I actually didn't base this off of a song for once I know its short, but its kind of Ginny's point of view.

Chapter 3:

Harry woke up early in the morning, when he felt Ginny's head on his chest he smiled faintly. He breathed in the scent of her hair and soon fell back asleep. Ginny had been awake not that he had known that. A little while later Harry got up and crept out of the room, and went upstairs to his bed and fell asleep.

Ginny on the other hand had been laying there thinking about everything since he left the room. She figured that he left as not to make her mother be startled if she came into the room that morning. She laid there thinking about how she felt complete when she was with him, he had the look in his eyes that showed he appreciated her in every way. She couldn't imagine her life without him. When he kissed her she got shivers up her spine, when he touched her she trembled. Of all her thoughts she kept coming back to the proposal. She smiled at the thought...not just with that, but with the fact that her whole family was there.


	4. The Morning After Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N sorry this chapter is kind of short I have been busy lately

Chapter 4: The Morning After/afternoon

When everyone went to the table for breakfast it was quiet. Ron and Hermione were quiet. (they had come for the party the night before and had stayed the night.) Once the family was seated around the table (Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry) Hermione cleared her throat to get the attention of the family. Everyone turned and looked at her with interest. Harry noticed that Ron was a little paler than usual. I-I- Hermione sputtered "I'm pregnant she said very quickly." Molly looked shocked. Arthur choked on his toast. The twins looked lost for words

.:Later:.

Harry and Ron arrived at work in silence. "How long have you known?" Harry asked, looking at Ron with a smile on his face.

"I've known for about three weeks, Hermione had to make sure it was official," said Ron looking slightly annoyed. "I swear I still don't get women, they'll always be a mystery." Harry could tell that even though Ron said that he found women confusing he still loved Hermione.

(same time) at the burrow Ginny and Hermione

"When did you find out?" Ginny asked as her and Hermione cleaned up the kitchen. "It was about three months ago," said Hermione. "I wanted to be sure that it was official." "How did Ron react?" Ginny asked. "He was a little freaked at first", said Hermione. "Please Ginny don't ask anymore questions" said Hermione seeing that Ginny was fixing to open her mouth to talk. "Fine then", said Ginny and she turned to leave. "I'm sorry Ginny I didn't mean to snap at you" said Hermione as she turned to wipe off the counter.


	5. Far Away Part One

A/N Okay I lied I based this one off of a song, I based it kinda off of NickelBack's I love You.

So much for not basing it off of songs :D Sorry this is so short, but the next one will be longer. Please R&R

I Love You Part One

After Ron and Hermione left the Burrow, it was only Ginny, Harry, Arthur, and Molly. There wasn't much to do now that Ron and Hermione left. Ginny had been finishing her summer homework and had noticed that Harry was being awfully quiet, he had been in his room for most of the day. Ginny of course curious to know why, figured not to disturb him. Later on after dinner Harry decided to go on a walk even though it was close to midnight, by this time Ginny wanted to know what was up with him. "Hey stranger" she said, smiling at him. "Hi dear" he said, giving her a kiss. "Where have you been? I haven't really seen you all day" she said. "Oh, I was just thinking about some stuff" he said turning to look at her. "What kind of stuff?" she asked. "Us", he said turning around and grinning at her. "Oh" she said returning the smile. "Ginny", he said stepping right in front of her, "I love you with all of my heart, and I knew that when I first saw you that we were meant to be together" he said. He then kissed her. When their lips finally parted she said softly, "I love you too." "And Happy Birthday" he said, after looking at his watch seeing that it was after midnight, pulling a small box out of his pocket. "Oh Harry it's lovely" she said, opening the box. "Its a friendship ring", he said, sliding it on her finger. "So if things don't work out we will always be friends." She smiled up at him and asked, "who says that it won't work out?" He smiled, we should probably go back now. And since they were a good ways away from the house they apparated.

_Fast Forward three weeks _

"Goodbye Sweetheart", Harry said, kissing Ginny. "Goodbye dear", said Molly Weasley to her as her only daughter climbed on the Hogwarts Express for her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. "Write to me often", Ginny said looking in Harry's lovely green eyes. "I will dear", he said giving her on last kiss on the cheek.

A/N Ya'll keep reading and reviewing(it'll make sooner posts)


	6. Far Away Part Two And Baby Jasmine

I Love You Part Two

Ginny was sad to leave Hogwarts, but so happy to be able to look into those green eyes she had wanted to see for so long. When Ginny got off the train it was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain, but that didn't matter as soon as she saw Harry. She saw him standing there with his messy hair and two dozen roses. She couldn't help, but to squeal. They kissed for several minutes and when their lips finally parted she said "I missed you" He smiled and said "I missed you too" and hand in hand they walked out of the train station.

Baby Jasmine Chapter 6

It was 4:00 in the morning of March 5 when Hermione started to have pains and she knew that the baby was coming. Waking Ron quickly and explaining, after that she felt like hitting him in the head, when Ron is tired he is not very aware of anything.

After lots of screaming at 3:29 a baby was born, they named her: Jasmine Elina Necia Weasley, and to Hermione's great surprise Jasmine had Ron's hair and not Hermione's. Everybody came to see the baby. While they were still at the hospital Ginny and Harry went around Hermione and Ron's flat baby-proofing everything, after an hour everything was finished. After about two days Ron was going crazy. The baby was the cutest thing ever and Molly loved the fact that she had another grandbaby. Hermione was losing sleep and was constantly taking naps.

A/N this is two rolled into one cause I couldn't think of anymore to put on here sorry.


	7. The Wedding

The Wedding Chapter 7

"Ginny dear" Harry said kissing Ginny's cheek to wake her up. "I'm up" she said turning over to face him. "Oh my gosh" Ginny exclaimed jumping up and startling Harry. "What?" he asked. "It's our wedding day and I have to do make-up and put on my dress and I need to make sure the cake looks fine and make sure the dresses are here on time" Ginny said all in one breath.

**.:Later:.**

Harry really wanted to see Ginny to talk to her, but since she was getting ready for the wedding he could not see her till it started. Hermione was running around trying to make everything perfect.

Ginny had went with the girls to go pick out dresses.

The Bridesmaids are: Luna, Parvati, and Hermione

The Maid Of Honor is of course her mother

The Hard part of all the bridesmaids is something that will look good on all of them with Parvati who has long dark hair and tan skin, compared to Luna who has short blonde hair and light skin, and Hermione who has bushy hair and fair skin. What Ginny decided to do is have four main colors for her wedding. They were Dark Red, Dark Blue, Dark Purple, and Light Blue, and somehow with the right coloring it looked right. Ginny couldn't wait to wear her dress at the wedding. Even though Ginny's dress was quite expensive Harry was willing to give up that much money to make sure she had the wedding she always dreamed of. Ron was trying to stay out of the way and keep baby Jasmine quiet, cause Hermione came running every time that Jasmine started crying.

Ginny was loving every moment of her wedding day, her hair was in a beautifully elegant bun with small strands hanging down, and her make-up was done, the dress fit her perfectly. Her dress was heart shaped in the front with a single strap across the middle of her back and was elegantly beaded all across the heart, the dress was very poofy on the bottom and had a very long trail that was beaded too. Her mom was crying as usual, but her dad was crying over in the corner. "Dad? Don't cry." Ginny said when she walked over to her dad. "I know, but you're my last baby to be married and my only little girl and you just look so beautiful" he sniffled. "Dad this is my Special day so don't cry for me be happy for me" Ginny smiled looking teary-eyed herself.

Ten minutes later the bridesmaids walked down the aisle Luna first, then Parvati and then Hermione. Ginny walked down the aisle and Harry was

immediately transfixed by her beauty. She was smiling and all teary-eyed, and trying not to fall cause of the shoes Ginny walked down the aisle. After they said their vows, and said I do. It was officially Mr. And Mrs. Potter.


End file.
